The Good Memories
by such a trash
Summary: Wonwoo berencana untuk move on. Tapi dia malah semakin terlihat menyedihkan karena kenangan dirinya dengan Mingyu masih terekam jelas dalam ingatannya. This is the sequel of one day on the unlucky day. Chaptered. -YAOI-MEANIE-SVT
1. Chapter 1

THE GOOD MEMORIES

Cast: Meanie Couple

mingyuxwonwoo

mingyuxjihoon

.

.

.

Wonwoo berencana untuk move on. Tapi dia malah semakin terlihat menyedihkan akibat kenangan-kenangan dirinya dengan Mingyu masih terekam jelas dalam ingatannya.

the sequel of one day on the unlucky day

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo pikir, tidak akan ada yang lebih menyebalkan di dunia ini daripada mengikuti perkuliahan di hari sabtu. Maksud Wonwoo, kenapa juga sih si tua bangka Jung itu masih sempat berpikir untuk mengajar di hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari yang paling bahagia dalam seminggu dia menjalani kehidupannya yang suram ini?

Seharusnya pagi ini dia bisa bangun sesiang yang dia mau.

Melewatkan mandi pagi yang sebenarnya merupakan rutinitas wajib di hari libur.

Dan main playstation sampai bosan.

"Dengan proses transformasi _Laplace_ ini, kita bisa menyederhanakan perhitungan persamaan matematika yang mengandung operasi diferensial atau integral menjadi persamaan yang berisi perkalian atau pembagian biasa."

Wonwoo menghela nafas panjang.

Bukannya duduk manis di kelas dan mendengarkan ceramah si tua bangka sialan yang sibuk menjelaskan tentang transformasi _Laplace_.

Profesor Jung, lelaki tua bangka yang dimaksud oleh Wonwoo itu sedang berdiri di depan kelas, tepat di sebelah layar proyektor sambil menatap seluruh mahasiswanya secara bergantian, mengawasi kalau-kalau ada mahasiswa yang kedapatan sedang tidur. Membuat dirinya bisa menambahkan beberapa nama lagi dalam daftar hitamnya yang sudah sangat panjang itu.

" Teori _Laplace_ ini biasanya diterapkan dalam industri besar terutama pada sistem kerja kontrol suatu mesin..."

Wonwoo menopang dagunya malas dan menatap kosong pada layar proyektor yang menampilkan kumpWonwoumus-rumus _Laplace_ yang sama sekali tidak dia hiraukan.

Wonwoo memicingkan matanya pada layar proyektor di depan.

Masa bodo dengan teori _Laplace_ atau apapun yang lebih buruk dari itu. Saat lulus nanti dia akan langsung jadi _top manager_ jadi dia tidak perlu tahu apa itu fungsi _Laplace, newton, kingston_ atau teman-temannya yang lain. Eh, kenapa dia jadi menyebut _kingston_? Ah ya sudahlah.

Sebenarnya hari ini sudah memasuki beberapa hari semenjak Mingyu mencampakkan dirinya di hari tersialnya itu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal dicampakkan, banyak yang bertanya-tanya apakah Wonwoo merasa sedih akan hal itu?

Wah, jangan harap.

Cukup di hari yang paling memalukan dalam hidupnya itu saja dia menangis. Terlalu keras kepala hingga tak mau mendengar penjelasan Mingyu. Tapi tanpa penjelasan pun dia sudah mengerti. Wonwoo tidak butuh itu.

Lagipula, mana mungkin dia akan terus berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan hanya karena seorang Kim Mingyu kan? Memangnya dia siapa sampai menjadi se-istimewa itu untuk Wonwoo?

Memang sih Mingyu itu istimewa. Tapi itu dulu, saat mereka masih menjalin hubungan dan perasaannya pada Mingyu masih sangat menggebu-gebu.

Sekarang, dia memutuskan akan membenci Mingyu seumur hidupnya. Dia berjanji.

Mingyu itu jahat. Sangat jahat.

Berani-beraninya dia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Wonwoo demi orang lain.

Dari dulu Wonwoo sebenarnya sudah menduga kalau dia mengistimewakan Mingyu secara sepihak, sedangkan Mingyu sendiri malah mengistimewakan orang lain.

Tuh kan, Wonwoo galau lagi.

Eh bukan, bukan. Dia bukannya galau, cuma kepikirannya saja.

Akh, gara-gara si tua bangka Jung sialan itu dia jadi melamun tentang Mingyu lagi deh. Kalau bukan karena dia juga salah satu mahasiswa yang sudah masuk daftar hitam si tua bangka itu, mungkin dia sudah memilih untuk bolos atau titip absen saja dari awal. Daripada masuk kelas tapi tidak mengerti apa-apa, kepikiran Mingyu pula.

.

.

.

Wonwoo buru-buru merapikan buku dan tasnya dan cepat-cepat keluar kelas. Alasan kenapa dia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari kelas itu adalah karena dia takut jadi sasaran empuk bahan gosip teman-temannya.

Seluruh penjuru kampus sudah mendengar kabar burung soal putusnya Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Dan teman-teman Wonwoo belum percaya soal kebenaran kabar burung itu sebelum mendengar langsung dari mulut Wonwoo. Walaupun isi kelasnya kebanyakan bergender laki-laki tapi tetap saja isi kampus ini semuanya adalah tukang gosip. Terutama Soonyoung, temannya yang bermulut besar dan sialnya selalu tahu semua rahasia-rahasia Wonwoo.

Tapi meskipun sudah diiya-kan berulang kali pun oleh Wonwoo, teman-temannya masih terus menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama setiap harinya. Katanya mereka tidak cuma butuh klarifikasi saja, tapi juga penjelasan yang terperinci dan detail.

Wah, kalau telanjang itu adalah sesuatu yang legal mungkin saja Wonwoo sudah menelanjangi temannya satu-satu lalu mengebiri mereka.

Wonwoo menarik kotak rokok dari saku celana jeans belakangnya kemudian menyalakannya dengan pematik yang berada di sakunya yang lain. Wonwoo sudah berjalan jauh dari jangkauan teman-teman sekelasnya, walaupun dia masih berada di sekitar kampus . Dan berharap bocah-bocah itu-terutama Soonyoung- tidak mengikutinya atau pun berpapasan dengan salah satu mereka di sekitar sini.

Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok dibelakangnya, di dekat toilet yang mana banyak orang berlalu-lalang menatapnya sinis karena jelas-jelas arena itu merupakan arena bebas asap rokok

Dia mengabaikan lirikan manja sekumpulan gadis-gadis yang lewat dengan dandanan menor mereka dan memanggilnya dengan genit. Berusaha menggoda Wonwoo, tapi sayangnya dihiraukan oleh Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan.

Seketika semuanya terasa tenang.

Pikirannya yang kacau tersusun kembali dengan rapih, dan kepalanya mulai terasa ringan. Ada kenikmatan tersendiri saat asap rokok itu memenuhi paru-parunya kemudian menghilang secara perlahan ketika dia menghembuskannya keluar.

Dia terus melakukan hal yang sama berulang kali hingga dia kembali membakar batang rokoknya yang kelima.

Lalu seseorang muncul dengan tiba-tiba, menarik rokok yang terapit antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengah Wonwoo kemudian langsung menghempaskannya dengan kasar ke lantai.

Wonwoo sempat ingin mengumpat keras-keras saat memandangi batang rokoknya jatuh secara mengenaskan di lantai.

Namun ketika dia menoleh untuk melihat bajingan mana yang berani melakukan hal konyol itu padanya, dia mengurungkan niatnya.

Bagus. Siapa lagi memang yang berani melakukannya kalau bukan Kim Mingyu. Si bajingan besar yang tidak pernah berhenti mengganggu hati dan pikirannya. *yhaa, spik*

Ekspresi wajah Mingyu terlihat kesal entah karena apa, mungkin karena dia melihat Wonwoo sedang asik menghisap rokok. Dia kan memang tidak pernah senang melihat Wonwoo melakukan kesenangannya sendiri.

Yah, ekspresi Mingyu tidak jauh beda dengan ekspresi Wonwoo sekarang ini.

"Wonwoo."

Nada bicaranya penuh penekanan, tetapi terdengar menggantung begitu saja karena dia sama sekali tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Hanya memanggil nama Wonwoo pelan.

Untuk sesaat, Wonwoo tidak menjawab. Dia terlalu sibuk mengamati wajah Mingyu yang amat sangat dirindukannya dalam beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Tapi karena tidak ingin terlihat jelas, dia berpura-pura bersikap santai.

"Oh, hai mantan."

Wonwoo tersenyum lebar, walaupun dia sadar kalau senyumnya itu terlalu dipaksakan.

Sementara Mingyu hanya diam, ekspresi kesalnya perlahan-lahan menghilang. Wonwoo sadar betul kalau Mingyu juga menatapnya penuh kerinduan, atau itu memang hanya perasaan Wonwoo saja.

Oh, tidak. Wonwoo tidak ingin pakai perasaan lagi.

Dia tidak mau ke-geeran pada Mingyu. Percuma saja dia berharap, toh Wonwoo tidak akan bisa kembali bersama Mingyu.

"Mingyu, aku sudah-" Jihoon keluar dari pintu toilet laki-laki dan dia berhenti bicara saat matanya menangkap sosok Wonwoo yang sedang berhadapan dengan Mingyu, keduanya saling menatap. Senyum paksaan masih menghiasi wajah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menoleh saat mendengar suara menginterupsi mereka, dan senyumnya seketika hilang ketika melihat Jihoon berdiri di depan pintu toilet dan berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka dengan ragu-ragu dan menatap Wonwoo dengan waspada.

Jihoon mulai menggaruk tengkuknya saat menyadari suasana canggung yang terjadi diantara mereka. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sekitar, kemana pun asal tidak bertemu dengan mata Wonwoo. Dia tidak berani membalas tatapan Wonwoo yang menatap dirinya tajam seolah-olah akan menguliti tubuhnya habis-habisan saat itu juga.

"Hai, Wonwoo."

Jihoon menyapa dengan kaku, yang hanya dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Wonwoo.

Ini dia penyebab utama mengapa Wonwoo tidak bisa kembali pada Mingyu.

Jihoon mulai melirik ke arah Mingyu, berharap anak itu bisa mengatasi suasana canggung ini. Tapi rasanya percuma, Mingyu sama sekali tidak membantu. Dia masih diam di tempatnya dan sibuk menatap Wonwoo dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Oh, aku akan ada kelas sebentar lagi."

Wonwoo yang pandai membaca situasi buru-buru melirik jam tangannya dengan gusar dan berpura-pura panik. "Maaf ya kawan-kawan. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin mengobrol banyak tapi aku sudah terlambat sekarang. Sampai jumpa lagi."

'Atau tidak sama sekali.' batinnya jengkel.

Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar dari tempat itu, dalam hati dia berdoa supaya dia segera ditelan bumi saja agar tidak perlu mereka berdua lagi seumur hidupnya.

Tapi sepertinya Tuhan sama sekali tidak mengabulkan doa Wonwoo.

Semakin dia ingin menghindari Mingyu dan Jihoon, semakin dia sering bertemu dengan mereka berdua. Dan itu semakin membuatnya gemas ingin menguliti keduanya dan melemparkan tubuh mereka pada anjing kelaparan di daerah sekitar apartemennya.

Aduh. Hari-hari Wonwoo yang harusnya makin baik, sekarang malah semakin buruk.

Wonwoo jadi bingung sendiri, kenapa dia jadi susah _move on_ begini dari Mingyu. Padahal di luar sana juga banyak gadis-gadis cantik yang mau jadi pacarnya, atau bahkan beberapa ada yang menawarkan diri untuk melakukan _one night stand_ dengannya dengan sukarela.

Wah, ini gawat. Berulang kali dipikirkan pun, Mingyu semakin terlihat jahat di mata Wonwoo. Dan Wonwoo sendiri malah semakin terlihat menyedihkan.

Padahal dulu Mingyu itu anak yang sangat baik.

Ah, Wonwoo jadi ingat saat-saat pertama bertemu dengan Mingyu dulu.

.

.

.

.

Saat itu adalah siang paling terik yang pernah dirasakan oleh Wonwoo seumur hidupnya.

Wonwoo masih sama waktu itu, si tukang mengeluh yang suka merokok di sembarang tempat. Dia berdiri kegerahan di depan sebuah restoran amerika. Tangan kanannya sibuk mengipas-ngipas dirinya sendiri dengan kemeja panjangnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya mengapit sebatang rokok yang panjangnya tinggal seperempat dari ukurannya semula. Mata sipitnya memicing saat dia mencoba menatap langit yang terik.

Dia menghisap batang rokoknya dalam-dalam tanpa mempedulikan tatapan sinis orang-orang saat dia menghembuskan asap rokoknya asal.

Setelah puas menghabiskan sebatang rokok, dia membuang puntungnya sembarang.

Puntung rokok itu jatuh tepat di hadapan seorang pemuda yang sejak lama berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Hei, bung!"

Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya ke samping ketika dia sadar bahwa orang asing itu sedang berbicara kepadanya.

"Tidak bisakah kau buang puntung rokokmu di tempat yang seharusnya?"

Pemuda itu berbicara dengan nada jengkel dan ekspresi kesal terlihat jelas pada wajahnya.

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas. Dia sudah cukup panas oleh cuaca yang sudah membuatnya banjir keringat, sekarang ditambah lagi masalah sepele yang dibesar-besarkan oleh orang asing di sebelahnya ini.

Dan bukan Wonwoo namanya kalau langsung melakukan hal yang diperintahkan pemuda di sebelahnya ini.

"Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?"

Wowoo menggulung lengan kemejanya ke atas, berancang-ancang kalau orang asing ini mengajaknya adu jotos.

Wonwoo juga sebetulnya sudah terbiasa adu jotos dengan orang lain yang suka cari masalah dengannya. Yah, sebenarnya dia sendiri yang lebih banyak cari masalah dengan orang lain.

Dia memperhatikan orang asing itu dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki. Dia sama sekali tidak takut walaupun postur tubuh pemuda di hadapannya ini sedikit lebih tinggi dari padanya. Lagipula Wonwoo itu penyandang sabuk hitam 9-dan taekwondo, jadi dia tidak pernah takut kalah atau terluka sedikitpun.

Wonwoo pikir orang asing itu akan segera langsung menghajarnya, atau paling tidak mengumpat beberapa kata kotor. Karena biasanya hal itulah yang sering dialami oleh Wonwoo.

Tapi nyatanya, pemuda di hadapannya ini malah memungut puntung rokok milik Wonwoo dan segera membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat. Setelah itu, dia kembali berdiri ke tempatnya semula persis di sebelah Wonwoo dan kembali menatap lurus ke jalan tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi kaget di wajah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo yang awalnya merasa kesal, tiba-tiba saja merasa sangat buruk.

"E-eh, bung...Se-sebenarnya kau tidak perlu melakukan itu."

Wonwoo merasa sangat malu dan tanpa sadar menundukkan kepalanya. Sekujur tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa kaku, dan dia rasa bahwa ini adalah hal yang paling memalukan seumur hidupnya.

Orang asing itu menolehkan kepalanya pada Wonwoo. Dia menatap Wonwoo dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kalau kau merasa malu, itu artinya kau tidak akan mengulangi hal itu lagi di lain waktu."

Wonwoo semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, berharap bumi langsung menelannya saja karena rasa malu yang dialaminya sudah tidak mungkin teratasi lagi.

Orang asing yang melihat tingkah Wonwoo itu, tersenyum tipis. Dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menepuk kepala Wonwoo pelan.

"Anak baik."

Wajah Wonwoo seketika berubah menjadi merah padam.

Sial. Sekarang Wonwoo malah diperlakukan seperti bocah oleh orang asing yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Wajah wonwoo merah padam karena rasa malu dan amarah yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Orang asing itu malah semakin terkikik melihat kelakuan Wonwoo yang sedang berusaha menahan diri.

"Mingyu!"

Orang asing itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang ketika sebuah suara memanggil ke arah mereka berdua. Dia melambai pada seseorang yang berdiri di depan restoran, yang balas melambai padanya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh berharap kau tidak melakukan hal seperti tadi lagi di lain waktu." Orang asing itu tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Wonwoo. "Sampai jumpa."

Orang asing itu melambaikan tangan dengan penuh semangat sebelum akhirnya berbalik meninggalkan Wonwoo yang maaih berdiri di tempatnya.

Wonwoo mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia menahan nafas saat pemuda tadi mempermalukan dirinya dengan sikapnya yang sangat santun itu, membuat Wonwoo berpikir dua kali untuk memberikan umpatan-umpatan kasar padanya.

Wonwoo harap ini pertama dan terakhir kalinya dia berurusan dengan anak baik-baik. Wonwoo memilih lebih baik beurusan dengan berandalan daripada dengan anak baik-baik seperti orang asing tadi.

.

.

.

.

Yah, itu adalah awal pertemuan Wonwoo dengan Mingyu.

Tidak semanis seperti cerita romansa atau drama korea yang sering dia tonton sih. Tapi cukup memberikan kesan mendalam bagi Wonwoo. Mingyu itu adalah anak baik-baik yang penuh sopan santun dan tatakrama.

Aduh, kalau dia sibuk mengingat-ingat masa lalu seperti ini akan lebih sulit jadinya untuk _move on_ dari Mingyu. Sepertinya rencana awal yang sudah dia buat sejak keluar dari apartement Mingyu dengan mata sembap dulu akan segera gagal.

Rencananya bukan macam-macam kok, hanya _move on_ saja. Kemudian membuat Mingyu menyesal sudah meninggalkannya.

Tapi semakin hari, sepertinya malah Wonwoo yang semakin menyesal.

Buktinya sekarang, Mingyu malah sibuk tertawa –tawa bersama Jihoon saat mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan di koridor kampus. Wonwoo bukannya sengaja memata-matai mereka-ih ogah-, tapi Wonwoo merasa bahwa mereka berdua memang selalu berada dimana-mana. Berkeliaran di seluruh tempat dimana pun Wonwoo berada.

Sebenarnya, hal yang paling membuat Wonwoo jengkel adalah tentang perlakuan Mingyu pada Jihoon yang sangat amat manis. Seperti Mingyu yang selalu menunggu Jihoon di depan kelasnya walapun kelas Jihoon masih berlangsung sangat lama, Mingyu yang tidak pernah jadwal minum obat Jihoon dan bahkan selalu menyiapkan cadangan obat di tasnya takut-takut Jihoon lupa membawa obatnya sendiri. Atau seperti Mingyu yang selalu menggenggam tangan Jihoon saat mereka berjalan berdampingan.

Seketika Wonwoo merasa sedih.

Dia juga ingin diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Mingyu.

Dan tidak lama setelahnya, gosip yang beredar di seluruh penjuru kampus bahwa penyebab putusnya Wonwoo dan Mingyu adalah Jihoon. Sepasang sahabat yang akhirnya sadar akan perasaan mereka masing-masing dan memutuskan untuk menjalankan sebuah hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya jengah.

Cerita yang sangat klise sekali, sayangnya itu benar.

Dulu sewaktu mereka pacaran, Mingyu sering menyangkal bahwa perasaannya pada Jihoon tidak lebih dari sekedar sahabat dari kecil. Mingyu bilang dia begitu memperhatikan Jihoon karena anak itu punya sistem imun yang lemah sehingga mudah terserang penyakit.

Konyolnya, Wonwoo percaya-percaya saja atas pernyataan Mingyu yang kedengaran masuk akal itu. Tapi lama kelamaan, setelah dipikir-pikir sekarang Wonwoo saja yang terlalu bodoh karena terlalu percaya pada perkataan Mingyu waktu itu.

Yah, mungkin karena waktu itu Wonwoo masih buta karena cinta. Sekarang dia hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng mengingat dirinya yang konyol di masa lalu.

Wonwoo jadi heran sendiri. Mingyu itu adalah orang baik pada semua orang. Tapi kenapa hanya kepada Wonwoo saja dia bersikap jahat?

Ah, Wonwoo jadi teringat saat itu.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu hujan turun dengan sangat deras, memaksa beberapa orang menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan berteduh di tempat yang dapat mereka singgahi.

Wonwoo salah satu dari orang-orang itu. Dia berdiri di sebuah halte dengan atap di atasnya yang membuat orang-orang di halte itu berdesak-desakkan supaya tidak kebahasan akibat air hujan yang semakin deras.

Wonwoo menggenggam payung di tangannya. Dia sebenarnya sudah berniat untuk meninggalkan halte itu, tapi langit sepertinya tidak mengijinkan. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk menunggu sedikit lebih lama, saat dia rasa langit sudah bisa kembali diajak bersahabat.

Dia menatap sekeliling untuk membunuh waktu, dan matanya terhenti pada seseorang yang terlihat familiar sedang berdiri di halte seberang.

Anak laki-laki bernama Mingyu yang beberapa waktu lalu mempermalukan Wonwoo secara tidak langsung. Dia berdiri sambil menggenggam payung di tangannya.

Mata Mingyu sibuk memperhatikan seorang perempuan separuh baya yang berdiri di sebelah sehingga tidak menyadari tatapan Wonwoo yang ditujukan padanya.

Perempuan itu kelihatan sangat gusar, berulang kali menatap arloji di tangannya dan langit yang masih menjatuhkan air secara bertubi-tubi. Dia sama sekali tidak membawa payung, dan terlihat jelas dia punya keinginan besar ingin menembus hujan, tapi tidak bisa. Pakaiannya kasual ciri khas orang kantoran, jelas dia pasti punya urusan kantor yang sangat mendesak.

Mingyu mengamati payung yang berada di genggamannya, dan perempuan paruh baya di sebelahnya. Dan tidak lama setelahnya, dia menyerahkan payung tersebut pada perempuan itu yang berulang kali membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Wonwoo tidak bisa menahan senyum. Dia heran kenapa di dunia ini masih ada orang baik seperti Mingyu.

Dia kembali mengamati Mingyu yang sekarang sibuk menatap arloji dan langit secara bergantian. Persis seperti perempuan paruh baya tadi lakukan.

Wonwoo membuka payungnya sendiri, dan kakinya melangkah ke depan dengan mantap. Seolah menantang langit dan hujan, memberi pernyataan secara tidak langsung bahwa mereka tidak bisa menghalangi jalannya menuju Kim Mingyu berada.

Wonwoo berdiri tepat di hadapan Mingyu, tangannya membentang ke depan membuat Mingyu berada dalam lingkupan payungnya. Dia tersenyum saat Mingyu menyadari keberadaanya dan menatapnya kaget.

"Dasar anak baik yang suka menyusahkan diri sendiri."

Wonwoo tidak tahan untuk tidak memukul kepala Mingyu, jadi dia melakukannya dengan pelan.

Mingyu yang semula kaget, ikut tersenyum lebar saat mulai merasa familiar dengan wajah dan suara Wonwoo.

'Si lelaki puntung rokok,' pikirnya.

Dia menyambut tangan Wonwoo dan menggenggamnya sangat erat.

Dua orang asing yang berjalan berdampingan dalam satu payung, menyusuri jalan trotoar dengan bahu yang saling berhimpit.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menarik rambutnya kasar, dia merasa gusar.

Sial. Bagaimana mungkin bayang-bayang Mingyu masih terngiang-ngiang dengan jelas di kepalanya. Senyumnya. Aduh, sial. Senyuman Mingyu yang masih membuat kupu-kupu di sekitar perutnya terbang hingga mabuk kepayang.

Wonwoo memasuki sebuah minimarket. Dia mengambil sebuah cup ramen dan meminta sekotak rokok pada kasir yang berjaga-jaga di tempat pembayaran.

Dia meletakkan cup ramennya yang masih panas pada sebuah meja yang berbentuk lingkaran dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi yang berhadapan dengan meja tersebut.

Sementara menunggu ramennya hangat, dia memutuskan untuk membakar rokok.

Dia mulai membakar batang rokoknya yang pertama, kedua, ketiga, dan dia memutuskan berhenti pada batang rokoknya yang keempat.

Dia mulai mengunyah ramennya yang telah dia telantarkan beberapa saat. Walaupun sudah agak dingin dan bengkak, menurutnya rasanya tetap saja enak. Ciri khas rasa MSG.

Wonwoo mendengus. Dia rasa hidupnya benar-benar menyedihkan. Bahkan ramen saja tidak sudi menemani nya meratapi nasib.

Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Dia tersenyum kecut saat teringat sebuah kenangan lagi yang masih tersisa di tempat ini.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo kehabisan stock pengamannya. Hal ini lah yang membuat benar-benar waspada jika kelepasan melakukan _one night stand_ dengan seorang perempuan di suatu tempat. Wonwoo itu walaupun urakan tapi tipe anak yang masih suka berjaga-jaga. Karena terlau sering berganti-ganti pasangan dalam melakukan hubungan sex, Wonwoo sebenarnya takut juga terkena penyakit menular dari salah seorang pasangannya. Tapi sebenarnya yang paling dia takutkan adalah ketika salah seorang perempuan yang ditidurinya membawa perutnya yang bunting dan meminta pertanggung jawabannya atas perutnya itu.

Wah, apa kata ibunya kalau dia pulang ke rumah membawa kabar dukacita itu pada kedua orang tuanya di rumah.

Bukannya pulang membawa gelar, malah membawa anak.

Memikirkannya saja membuat Wonwoo merinding.

Jadi siang itu juga dia memutuskan untuk membeli satu di minimarket yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh dengan kampusnya.

Wonwoo berjalan ke arah kasir dan segera meletakkan barang belanjaannya di tempat pembayaran.

"Wah, kau suka pakai yang _fetherlite_ ya?"

Sebuah suara dari sebelahnya membuatnya menoleh ke samping.

Dia mendapati sosok yang sering ditemuinya tanpa sengaja akhir-akhir ini. Dia berdiri dengan beberapa barang belanjaan dalam genggaman tangannya.

Si anak pemungut sampah dan pemberi payung.

Anak itu tersenyum nakal melirik barang belanjaan Wonwoo yang sedang di pindai oleh kasir penjaga.

"Yah, begitulah. Ini agak tipis dari yang lain jadi tidak terlalu merepotkan saat dipakai."

Wonwoo menjawabnya dengan enteng, seolah itu adalah pembicaraan umum yang biasa dibicarakan oleh anak laki-laki seusianya.

Mingyu bersiul nakal mendengar jawaban frontal yang keluar dari mulut Wonwoo. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sensual sambil memperhatikan tubuh Wonwoo dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya.

Wonwoo dapat merasakan tatapan Mingyu yang terasa sangat mengintimidasi, tapi dia tidak mempedulikan. Dia buru-buru mengambil bungkusan plastik yang diberikan oleh kasir sambil menggumamkan terima kasih dengan pelan. Meninggalkan tempat itu dengan gerakan yang dipercepat tanpa melirik Mingyu sedikitpun.

Setelah keluar dari minimarket, Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Wonwoo sebenarnya sudah merasakan dari awal bahwa seseorang sedang mengikutinya dari belakang, dan Wonwoo tahu betul siapa yang sedang mengikutinya itu.

Oke. Ini kesempatan bagus. Pertama kali bertemu dengannya beberapa waktu yang lalu dia gagal menghajar anak itu karena dia sendiri malah telah dipermalukan di depan umum. Jadi ini adalah kesempatan besar untuk Wonwoo memberikan beberapa pukulan di wajah mesumnya itu.

Mereka tiba di sebuah gang yang agak sempit. Wonwoo menatap sekeliling dan dia menyadari bahwa tempat ini agak sepi, tempat yang sangat cocok baginya untuk menghabisi pemuda yang menguntitnya ini.

Wonwoo membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Mingyu masih dengan senyum miringnya yang menjengkelkan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Wonwoo memicingkan matanya, menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan menantang. Sedikit kesal karena Mingyu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa takut sedikit pun ataupun bahkan sama sekali tidak terkejut saat Wonwoo menangkap basah dirinya sedang menguntit Wonwoo.

"Kau benar-benar mau tahu apa yang aku inginkan?"

Mingyu maju selangkah demi selangkah dengan pasti. Senyum miringnya masih setia tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Tatapannya tertuju pada kedua mata Wonwoo, berpindah pada leher jenjang Wonwoo, dan sesuatu yang tercetak di antara celana jeansnya.

Sekujur tubuh Wonwoo terasa kaku seketika.

Wonwoo melangkah mundur secara otomatis saat Mingyu berjalan semakin dekat ke arahnya. Rencana yang sudah disusunnya dengan rapih seketika buyar dan keberaniannya tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja.

"Mundur sebelum aku menghajarmu!"

Wonwoo menahan mati-matian agar suaranya tidak terdengar ketakutan. Hingga punggungnya menabrak sebuah tembok di belakamgnya dan kakinya berhenti melangkah mundur.

Tapi Mingyu sama sekali tidak menghentikan langkahnya hingga tubuhnya menghimpit tubuh kurus Wonwoo ke belakang, membuat Wonwoo memundurkan kepalanya.

Dia mengunci pergerakan Wonwoo dengan satu tangan, sedangkan tangannya yang lain sibuk merogoh saku celana Wonwoo mencari-cari sesuatu yang berada di dalamnya.

"Kau tidak akan menghajarku, Wonwoo." Mingyu mengecup bibir Wonwoo singkat dan menarik sebuah benda dari saku celana Wonwoo. "Tapi aku yang mungkin akan menghajarmu sampai babak belur."

Mingyu menunjukkan _fetherlite_ yang sebelumnya dibeli oleh Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo sukses membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar.

Sebelum Wonwoo mengeluarka sepatah kata pun dari mulutnya, Mingyu kembali meraup bibirnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Sial. Dia akan diperkosa oleh Mingyu sekarang juga di tempat ini.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo terkekeh pelan saat teringat kejadian itu. Perasaannya campur antara geli, konyol, marah, dan menyedihkan. Dan sepertinya rasa sedihlah yang paling mendominasi.

Konyol sekali dia bisa-bisanya menikmati saat-saat Mingyu memperkosanya di gang sempit itu.

Wonwoo kembali menguyah ramennya yang semakin membengkak. Berusaha mengenyahkan rangkaian-rangkaian masa lalu yang masih tersimpan dengan jelas dalam ingatannya. Seolah-olah itu semua bersifat permanen dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Wonwoo hingga hidupnya akan selalu dihantui masa-masa indah itu.

Dia menghela nafas panjang.

Tak lama setelahnya dia terkejut saat mendapati seseorang duduk di hadapannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Mingyu?"

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

a.n: Sebelumnya terima kasih sudah sudi membaca ff absurd ini dan ff sebelumnya juga. Pertama-tama, makasih atas permintaan seperti 'thor sequel gamau tau sequel' atau 'itu kenapa diputusin anjir'

Kedua, aduh entah kenapa kalo cerita one shoot sebenarnya memang lebih greget kalo gantung gitu kan? Kayak anjirrrr demi apa gantung? Wkwkwk tapi yaudah lah ini udah dibuat sequel dan ini jadi chaptered deh.

Ketiga, sebenarnya saya gak suka nulis sih lebih suka baca gitu tapi ya coba-coba aja lah ya buat mengisi kegabutan. maaf kalo bahasanya masih berantakan, dan alur ceritanya yang membosankan.

Keempat, salam buat mahasiswa tingkat akhir! Wah, jangan lupa siapin banyak-banyak kopi dan rokok buat begadang! Kerjain skripsi dan tugas akhir dengan sepenuh tenaga! Ingat, pokoknya kita harus lulus tahun ini dan dapet gelar.

Kelima, see you at the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

THE GOOD MEMORIES

Cast: Meanie Couple

Mingyu x Wonwoo

Mingyu x Jihoon

Khusus chapter ini ada Winwoo x Jihyo

.

.

.

Wonwoo berencana untuk move on. Tapi dia malah semakin terlihat menyedihkan akibat kenangan-kenangan dirinya dengan Mingyu masih terekam jelas dalam ingatannya.

the sequel of one day on the unlucky day

.

.

.

.

Sudah berminggu-minggu lamanya sejak Wonwoo putus dari Mingyu.

Dan sudah berminggu-minggu juga Wonwoo berusaha untuk move on.

Wonwoo yakin kalau sekarang dia sudah bisa move on. Sangat yakin.

Kalau tidak, mana mungkin sekarang dia duduk manis di depan seorang gadis cantik yang dia sering perhatikan beberapa hari ini.

Mereka berdua duduk di kafe yang terletak tidak jauh dari kampus. Suasana kafe itu tidak cukup ramai, dan Wonwoo pikir itu cukup bagus. Dia tidak suka suasana ramai, dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

Bukan berarti dia tidak suka tempat-tempat gelap sih, justru kalau berduaan seperti ini semakin gelap semakin seru.

Wonwoo sibuk mengamati sosok gadis yang duduk di hadapannya. Dia tersenyum sangat manis sambil melontarkan pujian-pujian random yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

"Jihyo!"

Wonwoo memanggil gadis yang ada di hadapannya, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian gadis itu dari minumannya.

"Ya, oppa?"

"Hm, bagaimana aku mengatakannya, ya? Dilihat berulang kali pun kecantikanmu saat ini tidak ada habis-habisnya, Jihyo." Wonwoo menggombal dengan percaya diri penuh dan dia yakin betul kalau ucapannya barusan itu terdengar konyol tapi dia hanya tertawa dalam hati saja karena gadis yang berada di hadapannya malah tersipu malu mendengar gombalan Wonwoo.

"Terima kasih, oppa." Jawab gadis itu malu-malu sambil menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

Wonwoo tersenyum semakin lebar. "Astaga, bahkan ketika kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'oppa' pun terdengar sangat manis. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

Wonwoo gemas. Dia tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi gadis di hadapannya itu, jadi dia melakukannya pelan.

Jihyo hanya tertikik malu-malu, tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana.

Wonwoo kembali memperhatikan gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah.

Wah, gadis ini dilihat dari sisi mana pun tetap saja cantik.

Matanya yang besar, postur tubuhnya yang tidak gemuk tapi juga tidak kurus. Bagian-bagian yang cukup menonjol di tempat seharusnya, belum lagi wajahnya yang selalu kelihatan polos. Dia itu kelihatan imut dan sexy di waktu yang bersamaan. Tipe Wonwoo sekali. Wonwoo berani bertaruh lelaki mana yang tidak suka kalau melihat Jihyo pada pandangan pertama.

"Tapi, Wonwoo oppa! Bagaimana pun kau menggodaku, itu tidak akan mempan. Kau tau kan, aku sudah punya pacar."

Wonwoo mendengus. Dia meneguk kopi dingin miliknya.

"Aku kan tidak mengajakmu pacaran. Sekarang ini kita hanya ngobrol biasa antar teman. Kau jangan terlalu serius begitu, Jihyo."

Gadis itu terdiam, kelihatannya sedang memikirkan ucapan Wonwoo. Kemudian dia menggangguk. "Ah, kau benar juga."

Wonwoo menggerutu dalam hati, kenapa semua gadis cantik di kampusnya sudah punya pacar.

Tapi kemudian dia menyeringai diam-diam. Tidak apa-apa. Wonwoo cukup berpengalaman dalam hal ini. Baginya menaklukkan hati wanita adalah hal termudah kedua di dunia selain merokok.

Sekarang mungkin saja gadis ini sedang jual mahal padanya, tapi lihat saja dalam beberapa hari ke depan mungkin Wonwoo tidak hanya akan mengajaknya ke kafe, tapi juga ke tempat tidur.

Wonwoo terkekeh dalam hati membayangkannya.

Tentu saja Jihyo tidak menyadarinya. Dia dengan polosnya menjawab semua pertanyaan Wonwoo soal profil dirinya, mulai dari hobi, genre musik kesukaan, ukuran sepatu hingga ukuran cup bra-nya.

Tidak, yang terakhir itu hanya pertanyaan Wonwoo dalam hati saja. Dia tidak setolol itu untuk menanyakannya langsung.

"Hei! Jeon Wonwoo brengsek!"

Seseorang dari arah pintu kafe berteriak penuh amarah ke arah Jihyo dan Wonwoo, membuat mereka berdua mendongak ke sumber suara.

Jihyo terlihat jelas kaget bukan main, dia membelakkan matanya lebar-lebar dan menutup wajahnya dengan tas selempangnya sambil berbisik panik ke arah Wonwoo.

"Oh tidak! Dia datang ke arah sini!"

Wonwoo tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Jihyo, itu adalah Seungcheol. Dia cukup tenar juga di kalangan mahasiswa. Dia adalah mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang berasal dari jurusan kesenian. Dia juga menjabat sebagai ketua klub tari dan peran. Klub yang cukup banyak diminati para gadis maupun laki-laki. Soonyoung dan Mingyu juga masuk dalam klub itu, Wonwoo sendiri sampai heran apa bagusnya klub itu.

Tapi sekarang Seungcheol bukan sedang berperan sebagai ketua klub. Dia hanya mahasiswa biasa yang kesal pacarnya kencan dengan orang lain. Wonwoo dengar-dengar sih dia jago bela diri. Dari postur tubuhnya sudah menjelaskan sih, tapi bukan Wonwoo namanya kalau dia takut hanya karena postur tubuh.

Seungcheol, pacar Jihyo yang sudah mengetahui entah darimana kalau Wonwoo mengajak pacarnya untuk berkencan. Dia melangkah dengan kesal ke arah Wonwoo dan Jihyo.

Wonwoo bersikap tenang, dia sudah biasa menghadapi hal-hal konyol seperti ini. Maksud Wonwoo, yah tidak sekali dua kali dia berusaha merebut pacar orang lain. Tapi ini adalah yang pertama sejak dia putus dari Wonwoo.

Sementara Jihyo yang berada di hadapannya, tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa paniknya dan terus menggumamkan 'habislah kita!' secara berulang kali dengan gusar.

"Bajingan sialan!"

Seungcheol menggebrak meja Wonwoo dan Jihyo dengan keras, membuat Jihyo memekik kaget.

Seungcheol menarik kerah baju Wonwoo, membuat Wonwoo mau tidak mau harus berdiri agar bajunya tidak robek.

Jujur saja, tarikan Seungcheol tidak main-main kuatnya.

"Seungcheol oppa, dengarkan dulu! Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Jihyo setengah panik dan gusar menarik kedua tangan Seungcheol dari kerah baju Wonwoo.

Seungcheol menepis tangan Jihyo. Dia semakin menarik kerah Wonwoo dan menatap tajam wajah Wonwoo yang beberapa centi dari hadapannya.

Wonwoo hanya membalas tatapannya datar.

Seungcheol bertanya sambil menggertakkan giginya, menahan amarah.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan pacarku?"

Wonwoo masih dengan sikap tenangnya, dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau masih bertanya? Jelas-jelas kau sudah lihat sendiri." Wonwoo bicara dengan nada meremehkan.

"Semua yang kau lihat ini adalah seperti yang kau bayangkan." Wonwoo menarik tangan Jihyo dan menggenggamnya.

"Brengsek!"

Jihyo jelas semakin panik. Dia berusaha bicara, tapi sebelum dia melakukannya Seungcheol lebih dulu mengarahkan pukulannya ke wajah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo bisa mendengar suara .Jihyo yang memekik ketakutan.

Wah, gila. Pukulan Seungcheol benar-benar sungguhan ternyata. Wonwoo merasa pipi sebelah kanannya perih. Wonwoo rasa sudut bibirnya akan segera berdarah rasanya.

Wonwoo mengusapnya, dan ternyata benar. Ada bercak darah di tangannya.

Wonwoo merasa marah, dia jelas tidak terima. Wonwoo balas memukul tepat di wajahnya Seungcheol. Butuh beberapa pukulan di tempat yang sama untuk membuat tulang pipi Seungcheol menonjol dan berubah warna menjadi keunguan.

Tapi, bukan berarti karena Wonwoo berhasil memukul Seungcheol di beberapa bagian dia juga selamat dari pukulan kuat Seungcheol. Wonwoo berani bersumpah ini sakit sekali.

.

.

.

.

Nah, Wonwoo sudah duga akan berakhir seperti ini.

Duduk dengan wajah babak belur di kantor polisi, kemudain mendengarkan ocehan polisi yang bertugas tentang bagaimana mahasiswa jaman sekarang yang bersikap anarkis dan hanya bisa bicara omong kosong lewat demo aksi yang membuat para polisi sering kewelahan.

Seungcheol yang duduk di sebelahnya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Wonwoo sudah menyangka kalau pemilik kafe tempat mereka adu jotos tadi akan segera melaporkan mereka ke kantor polisi setempat.

Padahal pertengkaran mereka tadi kan tidak kelihatan seserius itu. Astaga.

"Terutama kau, bocah!"

Polisi itu memukul kepala Wonwoo dengan gulungan kertas yang ada di mejanya.

"Kau sudah berulang kali keluar masuk tempat ini. Kelihatannya kau ini tidak bisa hidup kalau tidak buat masalah sekali pun, ya?"

Wonwoo mengelus kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut. Serius, itu sakit.

"Itu karena aku merindukanmu, pak." Jawab Wonwoo asal. Dia menjawab dengan nada datar dan malas.

Polisi itu menghela nafasnya berat. "Astaga, aku bisa cepat tua kalau mengurus bocah ini terus." Dia bergumam kesal.

Dalam hati Wonwoo berharap polisi itu cepat-cepat menjadi tua agar dia tidak bertemu dengan orang tua ini lagi di kantor polisi.

Setelahnya, polisi itu kembali mengoceh soal pertengkaran remaja laki-laki yang semakin marak, anak-anak yang kehilangan sopan santun, berandal-berandal, dan Wonwoo sudah tidak ingat apalagi yang dibahas oleh orang tua itu karena dia sudah sangat bosan mendengarkannya.

Tepat saat Wonwoo sudah berada persis di ambang batas kebosanannya, Jihyo kembali datang dengan Soonyoung dan Mingyu di samping kanan-kirinya. Mereka kelihatan tergesa-gesa.

Polisi itu berhenti mengoceh dan mulai bertanya pada Jihyo soal dua orang yang baru saja datang bersamanya.

Dalam hati Wonwoo berterima kasih kepada tiga orang itu. Yah, walaupun untuk Mingyu dengan terpaksa sih.

"Astaga, Ketua! Apa-apaan dengan wajahmu itu!" Raut wajah Mingyu kelihatan panik dan nada suaranya terdengar khawatir. Dia membungkuk untuk mengecek wajah Seungcheol secara dekat. "Astaga, padahal dalam waktu dekat kita akan menggelar pertunjukan!"

Seungcheol hanya berdecak dan menjauhkan wajah Mingyu dari hadapannya.

Wonwoo yang mendengarnya memutar bola matanya kesal. Dia tahu persis kalau itu sindiran ditujukan untuknya, tapi dia berusaha untuk tidak menanggapi. Lagipula dia tidak peduli apakah dalam waktu dekat ini mereka akan ada pertunjukkan atau tidak. Itu kan bukan urusannya.

"Ah iya, benar juga." Jihyo bergumam, nada bicara dan ekspresinya menunjukkan kalau dia benar-benar menyesal. "Maafkan aku, Seungcheol-oppa." Walaupun tidak terucap dengan jelas, orang-orang yang berada di tempat itu bisa mendengarnya.

Wonwoo semakin jengkel mendengarnya.

Astaga, Wonwoo pikir semua oang-orang ini sibuk memperhatikan Seungcheol dan tidak ada satu pun yang perhatian terhadap dirinya. Wonwoo mendecak dalam hati, dia kasihan terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Oh tidak! Lihat wajah Wonwoo kita ini." Soonyoung seakan bisa membaca pikiran Winwoo, mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajahnya Wonwoo dan menggerakkan dagu Wonwoo ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Hei, Seungcheol hyung! Kau serius merobek bibirnya seperti ini?"

Wonwoo menatap Soonyoung dengan penuh haru, dia merasa tersentuh untuk sesaat. Ah, Soonyoung memang benar-benar sahabat sejati Wonwoo.

"Harusnya kau segera bunuh saja dia! Astaga! Astaga! Anak ini!" Soonyoung memukuli kepala Wonwoo secara berulang kali dengan nada kesal yang tak tertahankan.

"HEI!!!!" Wonwoo menyahut Soonyoung dengan jengkel dan menatap Soonyoung tajam.

"Apa? Kenapa? Aku sudah berulang kali bilang jangan cari masalah! Ya Tuhan!" Soonyoung menarik rambutnya sendiri, dia kelihatan frustasi.

Wonwoo hanya diam dan masih menatap tajam ke arah Soonyoung.

"Ah, sudah! Sudah!"

Polisi yang bertugas itu sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengar perdebatan antar anak muda yang ada di hadapannya. "Berhubung wali kalian sudah datang, aku akan segera membebaskan kalian setelah mereka menandatangani kertas ini."

Polisi itu menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas pada Soonyoung.

Wonwoo melirik polisi itu, dan kemudian ganti melirik Soonyoung dengan ekspresi bertanya-tanya.

"Bukan! Aku bukan walimu! Aku ke sini datang untuk menjemput ketua kami." Nada bicara Soonyoung terdengar ketus, dan Wonwoo merasa kecewa saat itu juga.

Tapi kemudian Wonwoo berpikir.

Kalau bukan Soonyoung yang datang sebagai menjadi walinya, berarti bukankah? Wonwoo melirik ragu-ragu ke arah Mingyu yang berdiri persis di sampingnya.

"Aku harus tanda tangan dimana, pak?"

Suara Mingyu terdengar begitu tenang, membuat hati Wonwoo terasa seperti melayang untuk beberapa detik.

Tidak lama setelahnya, dia kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Aku tidak memintamu melakukannya." Wonwoo bergumam, agak tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Mingyu tersenyum simpul. "Aku juga tidak melakukan ini untukmu. Aku melakukan ini untuk kita." Dia menggerakkan kepalanya menunjuk kepada Soonyoung yang sibuk menggerutu masalah pertunjukkan peran yang sebentar lagi akan diselenggarakan, dan juga pada Seungcheol dan Jihyo yang sedang bicara serius.

Lagi-lagi ada perasaan sedih tersendiri saat melihat Jihyo yang kelihatan sangat bersalah terhadap Seungcheol. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, itu semua kan salah Wonwoo yang memanfaatkan kepolosan Jihyo untuk kesenangannya pribadinya.

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya berat. Dia mencuri-curi pandang kepada Mingyu.

"Yah, bagaimana pun juga terima kasih ya." Wonwoo mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Mingyu. "Mantan."

Wonwoo bisa lihat, walaupun ekspresi datar yang ditunjukkan oleh Mingyu tapi seluruh wajahnya berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Kau memakai jaket itu?"

Mingyu menunjuk pada jaket zipper biru dongker yang dikenakan oleh Wonwoo.

"Tentu!" Wonwoo menjawab dengan mantap. "Kau sudah mengembalikan ini padaku, jadi ini adalah milikku."

Wonwoo memasang wajah datarnya, kemudian dia menarik zipper jaketnya hingga sebatas dada. Tidak apa-apa, dia akan menjadi laki-laki paling tidak tahu malu sedunia hari ini.

Toh, tidak akan ada yang sadar juga kalau jaket yang digunakannya adalah jaket bekas pemberiannya pada Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo berpikir sejenak soal kata-kata Jihyo yang baru beberapa saat yang lalu disampaikan pada Wonwoo.

'Wonwoo oppa itu memang tampan. Sumpah, aku tidak bohong.'

Wonwoo senyum-senyum sendiri. Itu adalah fakta yang tidak bisa dibohongi sih, bagaimana ya.

Ah, tapi bukan perkataan yang itu yang jadi poin utamanya.

'Tapi Seungcheol oppa jauh lebih tampan.'

Astaga, bukan yang itu juga. Wonwoo jadi jengkel sendiri mengingatnya.

'Tapi itu hanya ketertarikan semata. Jauh daripada tampang, Seungcheol oppa itu bagiku adalah cinta.'

Nah, itu dia.

Apa tadi? Cinta katanya?

Memangnya tahu apa orang sepolos Jihyo soal cinta?

Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya tidak yakin. Wonwoo menyimpulkan kalau ternyata Jihyo punya cara halus tersendiri untuk menolak Wonwoo.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Mingyu yang berjalan di sebelah Wonwoo membuka suara, bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dipikirkan Wonwoo sekarang.

Sebenarnya Wonwoo tidak berencana seperti ini. Astaga. Memangnya orang waras mana yang akan jalan berdampingan dengan mantan pacarnya saat-saat dia mencoba untuk move on?

Tapi Mingyu adalah pemaksa yang handal. Jadi mau tidak mau Wonwoo menerima tawaran Mingyu untuk diantarkan pulang berjalan kaki hingga ke tempat kos nya.

"Cinta." Jawab Wonwoo.

Mingyu agak terkejut mendengar jawaban Wonwoo. Jujur saja dia masih agak sensitif soal itu, dia mana mungkin lupa ekspresi wajah Wonwoo saat dia mengatakan kalau dia ingin hubungan mereka putus.

Mendengar Mingyu yang terdiam, Wonwoo melanjutkannya. "Aku pikir aku ini jatuh cinta pada Jihyo."

Mingyu masih diam.

"Tapi ternyata aku salah. Itu hanya ketertarikan semata."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu teringat saat itu.

Malam dimana Mingyu muncul di hadapannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Mingyu?"

Minyu tersenyum.

Manis sekali, seperti biasanya.

Wonwoo sampai-sampai harus berkedip berulang kali untuk memastikan sendiri kalau dia tidak sedang berhalusinasi.

"Kau apa kabar?"

Suara yang selalu tenang dan Wonwoo seperti ingin menangis saja saat mendengar suara Mingyunya yang selama ini dia rindukan.

Tapi dia tidak mungkin melakukannya saat itu juga, kan? Jadi dia memutuskan untuk menjawab 'baik' karena Wonwoo tahu kalau pertanyaan Mingyu itu hanya sekedar basa-basi yang sudah kelewat basi. Mingyu juga tidak akan benar-benar peduli dengan kabar Wonwoo sebenarnya.

Dan setelahnya keduanya tidak bicara sepatah kata pun.

Mereka berdua hanya diam dan sibuk dengan pikiran satu sama lain.

Oh tidak. Inilah saat-saat yang Wonwoo benci. Bagaimana rasa canggung memenuhi udara sekitar mereka. Itu benar-benar terasa mencekik bagi Wonwoo.

Padahal mereka sudah mengenal sejak lama, bahkan sudah beberapa kali berhubungan intim. Tapi sejak mereka berdua putus, ini adalah suasana terburuk yang pernah Wonwoo rasakan semenjak Mingyu berada di hadapannya secara empat mata.

"Hm, bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya?"

Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan mengalihkan padangannya dari Wonwoo, menatap sekitarnya.

Ah, Wonwoo tahu apa artinya itu.

Dia sudah mengenal Mingyu cukup lama, jadi tahu kalau yang akan disampaikan Mingyu adalah sesuatu yang tidak bagus.

"Katakan saja, Mingyu." Wonwoo memasang wajah datarnya. Suaranya terdengar dingin. "Katakan dengan keberanian seperti yang kau lakukan terakhir kali."

Ekspresi Mingyu menegang.

Wonwoo memang sengaja mengatakannya untuk membuat Mingyu merasa tidak enak. Lagipula siapa suruh dia berani berhadapan lagi dengan dirinya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini."

Mingyu menyerahkan kantong plastik ke hadapan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo membukanya, dan ternyata isinya adalah sebuah jaket zipper berwarna biru dongker.

Wonwoo mendengus.

Astaga, dia tidak percaya ini.

"Ini aku berikan untukmu! Jadi, ini adalah milikmu!"

Orang gila mana yang mengembalikan barang pemberian mantan kekasihnya di saat mereka sudah putus?

Ah, benar. Orang gila macam Mingyu.

Mingyu menggeleng keras. "Tidak. Aku tidak bisa menerima ini."

Wonwoo masih dalam keadaan tidak percaya.

"Wah, kau tidak perlu repot-repot datang menghampiriku semalam ini hanya untuk mengembalikan ini."

Ekspresi wajah Mingyu mengeras. "Maafkan aku"

Wonwoo menghela nafas. Dia tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi.

Mingyu berdiri dan menatap Wonwoo yang kelihatan seperti orang frustasi dan marah.

Lalu dia segera pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Wonwoo tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Malam itu juga, harga diri Wonwoo hancur berkeping-keping.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo tersenyum miris ketika mengingatnya kembali.

Astaga. Mingyu ternyata punya seribu satu cara untuk mempermalukan Wonwoo.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Wonwoo bertanya masih menatap Mingyu.

"Apanya?" Sahut Mingyu tidak yakin dengan pertanyaan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mendecak tidak sabar. "Soal cinta. Menurutmu cinta itu yang seperti apa?"

Mingyu terbatuk saat mendengarnya. Itu terasa seperti serangan tiba-tiba terhadapnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu? Kau tidak merasa aneh bertanya begitu pada mantan kekasihmu?"

Sskarang giliran Wonwoo yang tertohok.

Sial. Mingyu ada benarnya juga.

Wonwoo sadar sih kalau dia tolol, tapi dia baru sadar kalau ternyata dia setolol ini.

Astaga. Mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya sekarang ini?

Wonwoo tidak sadar wajahnya berubah menjadi merah karena menahan malu.

Dan itu membuat Mingyu semakin terkikik.

Wonwoo tidak henti-hentinya menggumamkan kata 'brengsek' dan mengambil langkah lebar-lebar menuju tempat tinggalnya.

Mingyu yang melihat tempat tinggal Wonwoo yang semakin dekat, menahan lengan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memasang ekspresi tidak suka dan berusaha menarik lengannya dari genggaman Mingyu.

"Aku akan beritahu kau cinta menurutku itu seperti apa!"

Mingyu masih berusaha menarik tangan Wonwoo yang terus memberontak.

"Lepaskan! Aku sudah tidak peduli!"

Wonwoo juga dengan keras kepala masih berusaha melepaskan genggaman Mingyu.

"Cinta itu adalah kau, Wonwoo. Selalu kau."

Wonwoo tadinya ingin menghajar Mingyu dengan sikutnya kalau Mingyu benar-bensr tidak akan melepaskan lengannya.

Tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya, dan dia pun terdiam.

Tunggu. Apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Mingyu?

Dia tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

a.n:

Long time no see!

Sori chapter ini alurnya kecepetan dan ngebosenin. Jujur pas aku baca, sumpah bosen bgt bikin ngantuk tapi ya gimana yak udah terlanjur di tulis wkwk.

Kritik saran diterima yak:)

See you:)


	3. Chapter 3

"Cinta itu adalah kau, Wonwoo. Selalu kau."

Wonwoo tadinya ingin menghajar Mingyu dengan sikutnya kalau Mingyu benar-benar tidak akan melepaskan lengannya.

Tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya, dan dia pun terdiam.

Tunggu. Apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Mingyu?

Dia tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu, kemudian dia memeneguk ludahnya dengan berat. Udara sekitarnya semakin panas, dan wajahnya mulai berubah warna menjadi merah padam. Luka-luka wajahnya terasa semakin perih.

Seketika itu juga dia berubah menjadi gugup setengah mati. Jantungnya berpacu dengan sangat cepat, hampir saja melompat dari tempat seharusnya. Wonwoo pikir sekarang ini jiwanya sedang meroket menuju tempat yang paling tinggi yang ada di muka bumi ini.

Maksud Wonwoo, kalau pendengarannya sama sekali tidak salah, dia juga akan benar-benar melompat di tempat setinggi mungkin yang dia bisa lakukan.

Mingyu masih menggenggam lengannya, tersenyum simpul pada Wonwoo dan jiwanya yang masih melayang-layang jauh di atas bumi ini.

Tapi kemudian senyum Mingyu digantikan dengan seringai lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau tidak benar-benar berharap aku akan mengatakan hal itu padamu kan?"

Dan butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum Wonwoo kembali ke dunia nyata.

Tunggu.

Wonwoo tidak bisa berpikir untuk sejenak.

Apa katanya barusan? Tunggu.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Mingyu kemudian melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Wonwoo secara perlahan dan mulai tertawa dengan suara keras.

Dan seketika itu juga, jiwa Wonwoo yang menari-nari di atas bumi langsung terhempas dengan kecepatan penuh menuju palung bumi yang paling dasar.

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya sambil menghela nafas panjang, mencoba menahan amarahnya setengah mati.

Wah, Wonwoo sudah tahu sih kalo Mingyu itu brengsek. Tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau Mingyu ternyata se-brengsek ini.

Wonwoo menatap tajam pada Mingyu yang masih sibuk menertawakan leluconnya yang sama sekali tidak lucu itu.

Wonwoo memutuskan untuk tetap diam, walaupun dalam hatinya dia terus meneriakkan kata 'brengsek' dan menahan keinginan untuk menendang bagian intim Mingyu saat itu juga.

Mingyu yang sudah mulai kelelahan, menghentikan tawanya dan mulai mengatur nafasnya secara perlahan.

"Ah, Wonwoo! Kau masih tetap saja lucu sama seperti dulu!"

Wonwoo menggertakkan giginya. "Itu sama sekali tidak lucu, brengsek."

Mingyu masih mengatur nafasnya, entah dia tidak tahu kalau dia salah atau mungkin dia memang benar-benar brengsek, tapi pernyataannya yang tadi itu membuat harapan Wonwoo melambung sangat tinggi.

Mingyu berdeham. Dia baru menyadari ekspresi tidak suka Wonwoo.

Mingyu hanya menenduk sambil mengusap tengkuk lehernya, menghindari tatapan tajam Wonwoo yang seakan ingin mengulitinya saat itu juga.

"A-aku hanya bercanda."

Wonwoo masih menatap Mingyu tajam. Dia tidak suka cara Mingyu bercanda. Astaga, dia ingin menangis sekarang juga. Bagaimana dia bisa bercanda dengan mengatakan hal yang seperti itu?

Wonwoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam secara perlahan.

Tidak, tidak. Dia tidak boleh marah. Kalau dia marah itu artinya dia memang benar-benar mengharapkan Mingyu mengatakan hal itu padanya.

Wonwoo tersenyum pada Mingyu dengan penuh keterpaksaan, sehingga yang muncul di wajahnya yang penuh luka lebam itu hanyalah kerutan-kerutan halus di sekitarnya.

"Iya, aku tahu kok." Wonwoo menjawabnya dengan mantap. "Mana mungkin kan kau mengatakan kalau kau masih cinta aku padahal jelas-jelas kau yang memutuskan hubungan kita?"

Senyum paksaan Wonwoo masih tercetak di wajah luka lebamnya.

Dan Mingyu terbatuk saat itu juga, dia kelihatan sedikit tertekan.

"Yah, aku cuma tidak ingin kita secanggung ini." Mingyu bergumam pelan, mencoba untuk tidak salah tingkah akibat pertanyaan-atau mungkin sindiran-Wonwoo barusan. "Maksudku Wonwoo, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau selalu menghindariku setiap kali kita bertemu."

Wonwoo tampak berpikir.

Ekspresinya melembut, tatapannya tidak setajam sebelumnya.

Tapi dalam hati, dia kembali mengumpati Mingyu.

Dia lebih tidak mengerti kenapa Mingyu masih bertanya kenapa? Padahal jelas-jelas ada alasan yang tepat kenapa dia selalu menghindari Mingyu kalau anak itu ada di sekitarnya.

Wah, Wonwoo jadi agak ragu soal gosip yang mengatakan kalau Mingyu itu adalah mahasiswa terbaik di jurusannya. Buktinya saja Mingyu bisa jadi setolol ini.

Atau dia hanya pura-pura tolol?

Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya. Ah, dia jadi tidak yakin.

Wonwoo dengan berani menatap tepat ke mata Mingyu.

"Yah, itu karena aku masih menyayangimu. Perasaanku menjadi galau setiap kali aku melihatmu berada di sekitarku."

Mingyu membelakkan matanya lebar. Dia terdiam untuk beberapa lama, masih menatap Wonwoo dengan ekspresi kaget yang masih tercetak di wajahnya.

Sementara Wonwoo, masih menatap lurus pada kedua mata Mingyu.

Mingyu tampaknya tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun akibat rasa bersalahnya.

Wonwoo mendekat pada Mingyu, mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Mingyu, dan mendekatkan bibirnya yang sedikit sobek pada ujungnya itu tepat di telinga Mingyu.

Wonwoo bisa merasakan tubuh Mingyu yang menegang.

Mingyu tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah Wonwoo saat itu juga.

Pikiran Mingyu menjadi kosong.

Wonwoo berbisik pelan di telinganya.

"Kau tidak benar-benar berharap aku akan mengatakan hal itu padamu kan?"

Dan Wonwoo dengan cepat kembali mendorong Mingyu menjauh dari hadapannya.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo tidak percaya, dia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ekspresinya tampak kecewa dan marah secara bersamaan.

"Astaga."

Mingyu tidak bisa menyembunyikam ekspresi kesalnya.

'Nah! Rasakan!', pikir Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tertawa puas dalam hati sambil merekam dalam kepalanya bagaimana jengkelnya ekpresi Mingyu saat ini.

Sekarang bocah ini tahu bagaimana perasaan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menghembuskan nafasnya lewat hidung keras-keras. Dia menyeringai lebar pada Mingyu.

Mereka saling adu tatap dalam beberapa detik walaupun dalam suasana hati yang berbeda.

Wonwoo yang merasa puas dan Mingyu yang merasa jengkel.

Wonwoo sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri yang memekik senang memikirkan dia dan Mingyu mempunyai skor yang sama sekarang. Yah, walaupun itu hanya dalam imajinasi Wonwoo semata sih. Tapi dia tetap senang.

"Hei! Sudahlah! Masuk sana, masuk!"

Mingyu buru-buru membalikkan badannya, bergegas pulang setelah dia menyuruh Wonwoo untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

Wonwoo mendelikkan bahunya, yakin sekali kalau Mingyu pasti makin jengkel melihatnya menyeringai seperti itu, dan mengakhiri percakapan mereka hari itu.

Wonwoo bergerak mencari kunci dalam saku celananya, dan segera membuka kamar kosnya segera setelah dia menemukannya.

"Oh ya, satu hal lagi."

Mingyu kembali membalikkan badannya, menghadap Wonwoo yang menengok juga ke arahnya.

Mata Mingyu bergerak ke segala arah, dia kelihatan tidak yakin.

Sementara Wonwoo masih menunggu.

"Jangan lupa bersihkan wajahmu yang penuh luka itu."

Mingyu segera membalikkan tubuhnya lagi dan pergi dari tempat kediaman Wonwoo. Dia tidak pernah membalikkan tubuhnya lagi.

Wonwoo masih setia menatap kepergian Mingyu, hingga punggungnya semakin menjauh.

Wonwoo meringis.

Bukan karena luka di wajahnya.

Ini memalukan. Oke. Tapi karena dia tersentuh.

Sudah berapa kali dia mengatakan kalau dia ingin menangis saat itu juga.

*

*

*

*

Wonwoo itu bukannya hobi berkelahi. Tidak.

Hanya saja banyak orang yang suka cari masalah dengannya.

Misalnya, anak-anak preman di kampusnya yang suka mengambil uang milik orang lain.

Memangnya dia bakal rela memberikan uang kiriman orang tuanya pada bandit-bandit sok penguasa itu?

Tentu saja tidak. Jadi, ya bukan salahnya juga kalau dia harus babak belur mempertahankan uang miliknya itu.

Lalu ada teman-teman satu permainannya.

Wonwoo sebenarnya bukan tipe orang yang suka ikut campur urusan orang lain. Tapi, Wonwoo tidak bisa menolak ajakan teman mainnya untuk berkelahi dengan anak-anak jalanan setempat.

Masalahnya bocah-bocah itu senang sekali mengganggu orang-orang dari kampusnya.

Yah, kadang-kadang Wonwoo ikut perkelahian kecil yang sering direncanakan larut malam sekali untuk menghindari para polisi yang bertugas.

Wonwoo cukup terkenal di kampusnya.

Sebagai pembuat onar maksudnya.

Tapi, tetap saja gadis-gadis sangat menyukainya. Menurut mereka Wonwoo itu keren.

Dan Wonwoo tidak bisa untuk tidak setuju untuk hal itu.

Wonwoo jadi ingat saat itu.

Dimana wajahnya penuh dengan luka lebam beserta goresan-goresan luka kecil dan bau badannya cukup menyengat karena bau darah dan keringatnya bercampur jadi satu.

Saat itu malam sedang larut-larutnya, dan dia pergi ke dalam apartement Mingyu tanpa rasa bersalah.

Mingyu saat itu sedang duduk di depan laptopnya, sibuk mengerjakan tugas yang akan dikumpulkan besok.

Pandangan mereka bertemu, dan Wonwoo memutuskan untuk duduk di hadapan Mingyu.

Mingyu menghela nafasnya panjang, memperhatikan Wonwoo dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya.

Rambut yang lepek, wajah yang penuh luka, kaos putih yang sudah berubah warna, darah yang mengering disekitar wajahnya, dan celana jeans yang sudah robek dari sananya.

"Astaga."

Dari sekian banyak kata, itu adalah kata pembukaan untuk pertemuan mereka hari itu.

"Oh ya, hai juga." sahut Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengabaikan tatapan Mingyu, dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa. Dia memejamkan mata untuk sejenak.

Rasa sakit berdenyut-denyut di sekitar wajahnya, dia menahannya setengah mati sampai rasa sakit itu benar-benar hilang. Tapi ternyata tidak bisa, rasa sakit di seluruh wajahnya malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Wonwoo memutuskan untuk terbiasa dengan itu.

Ah, sial. Dia jadi tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang akibat rasa sakitnya. Wonwoo hanya memejamkan matanya sambil menahan rasa sakit pada wajahnya.

Tidak lama setelahnya, Wonwoo bisa mendengar Mingyu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu.

Wonwoo pikir, mungkin Mingyu tidak suka dengan aroma tubuh Wonwoo yang mendominasi di sekitar ruangan itu jadi dia memutuskan untuk pergi menghindarinya.

Wonwoo masih memejamkan mata, menarik nafasnya pelan dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Dia melakukannya berulang kali sampai dia tertidur.

Saat dia pikir dia akan segera masuk ke ruang mimpi, dia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya lembut. Itu dingin dan perih secara bersamaan.

Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya akibat rasa perih yang dirasakannya, dan secara perlahan-lahan dia membuka matanya.

Mingyu berada di hadapannya. Tersenyum lembut saat menyadari Wonwoo terbangun dari tidurnya. Tangannya memegang kapas yang dibasahi alkohol dan mengarahkannya pada luka di pipi Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tidak mengalihkan matanya. Dia mengobservasi wajah Mingyu sepenuhnya, dari matanya yang tajam, alis tebalnya dan berbentuk, hidungnya, bahkan kantong mata Mingyu yang terlihat lelah, Wonwoo menyukai semuanya.

Mingyu terlihat serius membersihkan luka-luka di wajah Wonwoo. "Apa tidak terasa sakit?" Mingyu berusaha sepelan mungkin mengusap bagian-bagian wajah Wonwoo yang dipenuhi luka.

"Karena kau yang melakukannya, itu tidak sakit sama sekali."

Mingyu mengabaikan ucapan Wonwoo, dia kelihatan kesal.

"Kau benar-benar tidak merasa sakit sama sekali?"

"Aku bahkan rela berkelahi setiap hari kalau kau yang membersihkan luka di wajahku seperti ini."

Mingyu mulai menekan luka di wajah Wonwoo dengan sedikit lebih kuat, membuat Wonwoo meringis kesakitan. "Kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus, Wonwoo. Apa berkelahi terlihat menyenangkan bagimu?"

Wonwoo menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah, aku tahu. Aku janji tidak akan berkelahi dengan anak jalanan lagi."

Mingyu menghela nafasnya dan kembali sibuk menempelkan plester di sana sini untuk menutupi luka-luka Wonwoo.

Hari ini Wonwoo tidur dengan tenang setelah Mingyu membersihkan seluruh luka di wajahnya dan menutupi luka-luka itu dengan plester.

Dan tidak lama setelah beberapa hari berikutnya, Wonwoo kembali datang dengan wajah babak belurnya akibat berkelahi dengan preman-preman di kampusnya.

*

*

*

*

Wonwoo terbangun dari tidurnya, mimpi semalam itu adalah mimpi terburuk dalam hidupnya. Wonwoo bukannya membenci Mingyu dalam artian yang sebenarnya, hanya saja yah sekarang dia dan Mingyu akan memutuskan untuk berteman.

Mereka secara dewasa berpikir bahwa hubungan canggung seperti itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan bagi keduanya.

Atau sebenarnya bagi Wonwoo.

Karena Wonwoo bukan tipe orang yang mudah melupakan orang yang sangat dia sayangi dalam waktu sekali kedip.

Itu sudah beberapa bulan, tapi rasanya seperti sekali kedip untuk Wonwoo.

Dia masih merasa hampa. Konyol memang, tapi Wonwoo sendiri juga tidak paham.

Dia sudah hampir saja lupa bagaimana perasaannya pada Mingyu dulu. Dan memang itu yang dia inginkan.

Bahkan, sekarang ini Wonwoo sudah menganggapnya sebagai seorang teman yang baik.

Tapi setelah mimpi buruknya semalam, tentang bagaimana wajah Mingyu dan tatapan matanya masih terekam jelas dalam ingatannya membuat Wonwoo jadi ingat kembali rasa itu.

Ah, sial.

Wonwoo rasanya ingin mengutuk bumi dan segala isinya.

Ini rasanya seperti dia memulai dari awal lagi. Perasaannya seperti hari pertama saat Mingyu memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak.

Hari ini mood Wonwoo benar-benar buruk. Jadi, di memutuskan untuk bolos kuliah.

Dia menolak semua panggilan dari semua temannya, baik teman sekelasnya maupun teman mainnya. Bahkan dari Hansol, junior favoritnya itu pun dia abaikan.

Dia berencana untuk mendekam seharian dalam kamarnya yang sepi dan sunyi ini. Persis seperti suasana hatinya saat ini.

Dan siang itu, Soonyoung mengunjunginya setelah pulang kuliah dan membawakan beberapa snack serta wine terbaik yang berusia sangat tua, itu oleh-oleh dari ayahnya yang dibawa dari luar negeri.

Tapi itu juga tidak membantu mengembalikan suasana hatinya sama sekali.

Sebenarnya sedikit membantu sih, kapan lagi Wonwoo bisa minum minuman mahal. Biasanya juga dia minum yang oplosan kalo sudah terpaksa untuk menghemat uang bulanannya.

Walaupun awalnya Wonwoo agak norak saat pertama kali Soonyoung mengeluarkan botol wine itu dari tasnya dan terus berdecak kagum sambil memotret-motret botol wine yang sangat mahal itu.

Sampai akhirnya dia mebuka gallery ponselnya dan menemukan foto-foto lamanya dengan Mingyu di dan dia kembali galau dalam waktu sekejap.

Soonyoung sendiri, temannya yang lumayan suka ikut urusan orang juga tidak banyak membantu. Bukannya dia tidak membantu sama sekali sih, dia kelihatannya sudah sangat capek menghadapi topik ini.

Wonwoo itu tipe orang yang keras kepala, jadi Soonyoung sudah memutuskan untuk menyerah menasehati Wonwoo dan sudah tidak mau ikut campur urusan Wonwoo yang itu-itu lagi.

Soonyoung tidak lama-lama berkunjung ke tempat Wonwoo.

Dia hanya memberikan oleh-oleh ayahnya itu pada Wonwoo dan kembali pergi mengurusi urusannya sendiri.

Dia kadang-kadang kasihan melihat Wonwoo yang selalu bersenang-senang bersama teman sepermainannya dengan minuman oplosan yang dijual sekitar kampus mereka.

Lagipula Soonyoung sendiri juga bukan tipe orang yang suka minum seperti Wonwoo, jadi yah paling tidak dia bisa membantu Wonwoo sedikit dengan memberikannya sesuatu yang dia suka itu.

Setelah kepergian Soonyoung dari kamarnya, Wonwoo kembali ke dalam suasana sepinya. Dia menghabiskan waktunya sendirian, ditemani oleh wine mahal pemberian Soonyoung itu.

Wonwoo sangat menikmati setiap tegukan wine yang dia minum. Terutama saat-saat aroma anggur tua itu melewati tenggorokannya dan membakar hampir seluruh bagian organ dalam tubuhnya.

Wonwoo terus meneguk, terisak, kemudian meneguk lagi, dan terisak lagi hingga larut malam.

Setidaknya, lama-kelamaan perasaannya menjadi sedikit lebih ringan.

Dia sendiri tidak menyadari sudah berapa lama dia berdiam diri sambil meneguk minumannya itu.

Wonwoo juga tidak sadar bagaimana Mingyu tiba-tiba berada di dalam kamarnya.

Dia berdiri kaku tidak jauh dari Wonwoo yang masih duduk di sudut ruangan masih dengan wine di hadapannya yang tinggal tersisa sedikit.

Wonwoo tersenyum lemah pada Mingyu.

"Hai, babe."

Wonwoo memanggil Mingyu, setengah berbisik dan mendesah.

Wonwoo menghampiri Mingyu secara peerlahan.

Sementara Mingyu masih terdiam di tempatnya, tidak mengatakan apa pun.

Wonwoo kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya, tapi itu tidak menghalanginya untuk memeluk Mingyu dengan sangat erat. "Aku merindukanmu, sayang."

*

*

*

*

TBC

*

*

*

*

a/n:

alasan kenapa aku jarang update karena selain aku sudah lupa, ku pikir gak ada yg suka ff ini.

Dan begitu aku lihat views, wah.

okay. please kindly wait for the next chap.


End file.
